Jusqu'à ce que l'amor nous sépare
by foolishBee
Summary: Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais.


**Rebonjour****! :)**

Voici un nouvel OS écrit une fois de plus dans le cadre d'un concours sur skyrock. Le thème était "une lettre" et trois mots nous étaient imposés (amour - saigner - plume). J'ai tenté de faire quelque chose d'assez original afin de ne pas écrire une énième lettre d'amour (même s'il s'agit bien d'une lettre d'amour)... J'ose juste espérer que vous ne vous perdrez pas en cours de lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et/ou les choses à améliorer, je suis toute ouïe !

Je me suis majoritairement inspirée de la chanson "Je suis venu te dire" de Serge Gainsbourg dont j'ai repris deux phrases qui figurent dans la lettre.

Une fois de plus, vous pouvez me retrouver sur skyrock (lien sur mon profil) où je suis plus présente et où je réponds ma foi plus rapidement aux commentaires et/ou remarques.

En parlant de reviews, je sais que je mets du temps à répondre à celles postées sur mes autres OS mais je promets de m'y mettre ce week-end et, en attendant, je tiens à adresser des remerciements à ceux qui ont commenté ces textes, tout particulièrement à **Mikahdo**, **Klywen**, **Myfiona and largo**, **Desiderata-girl**, **Celebrath**, et j'en oublie sûrement mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont profondément touchée !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Bee**.

* * *

**D**u blanc, du blanc, toujours du blanc, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. N'y avait-il donc aucune porte de secours ?! Pris d'un élan de courage, il força un peu plus sur ses jambes et accéléra la cadence. Il sentait qu'elles allaient le rattraper et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer ainsi si près du but. Ses cheveux détachés le gênaient dans sa course mais il n'en avait que faire. Sa main droite agrippée à son pied de perfusion et les yeux fixés droit devant lui, il arpentait ces couloirs blancs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Non, il le faisait _parce que_ sa vie en dépendait.

« Il n'est pas dans l'aile droite ! », hurla alors l'une des dames en blanc et il reconnut cette voix qui appartenait à une brune qui refaisait son lit tous les matins.

Il accéléra encore plus le pas, poussant tant bien que mal devant lui son pied à perfusion, tandis que sa précieuse boîte suspendue à cet objet métallique se balançait au rythme de sa course effrénée. D'autres bruits de pas lui parvinrent soudain à l'oreille, toujours plus pressés et menaçants, et il s'exhorta à faire fi de son cœur qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter et de reprendre son souffle pour mobiliser encore plus ses membres inférieurs. Du blanc, toujours du blanc ! Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était blanc, le plafond également et même les fenêtres étaient si bien accordées à ce tableau qu'il était persuadé que, s'il se décidait à regarder à travers ces dernières, il ne verrait encore et toujours que cette couleur immaculée. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de portes qu'il avait vu défiler à sa droite et il aurait tout donner pour ouvrir l'une d'entre elle et s'y cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité mais il savait qu'il n'y trouverait rien qui puisse lui venir en aide. Il n'y avait là que d'autres personnes comme lui à l'article de la mort.

On les appelait les « survivants ». C'était ceux qui s'accrochaient tant bien que mal à **elle **contre son gré. On avait beau dire qu'ils étaient parvenus à remporter leur bataille inégale contre **leur bourreau**, il doutait fortement que le jeu en valut la chandelle. Après tout, vit-on réellement quand on se doit de rejouer cette bataille jour après jour ? Quand elle nous prend toutes nos forces, toute notre énergie au point où on ne peut plus rien faire de nos heures de célébration, si ce n'est faire le plein pour le lendemain ? Vit-on réellement si l'acquisition de ce simple mot ne nous autorise aucun répit ? Quand elle nous laisse morne, la tête dégarnie et la peau sur les os ? Il les voyait se cramponner à **elle **de toutes les forces de leurs maigres mains. Il les voyait **la **supplier d'avoir pitié sans aucun succès mais recommencer encore et encore avec tout le désespoir d'une âme brisée. C'était un tableau auquel il était déjà trop habitué et sur lequel il ne souhaitait plus jamais poser ses yeux. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de voir cela pour alimenter encore plus les cauchemars qu'étaient devenus ses rêves. Et qu'importe que ces gens qui le poursuivaient souhaitaient, comme ils le prétendaient, lui _sauver la vie_ ! Il refusait catégoriquement de finir comme ces autres morts-vivants qu'il voyait parfois se promener devant sa chambre.

Des bruits de talon contre le sol lui firent manquer un battement et c'est avec une expression anxieuse et désespérée peinte sur le visage qu'il promena ses yeux noirs autour de lui. Rien. Il n'y avait rien ! Juste des portes et des fenêtres et ce tableau enneigé qui l'angoissait. Il aurait voulu passer une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer mais il avait désespérément besoin de tenir son pied à perfusion de sa main droite et la gauche tentait tant bien que mal de rasséréner son coeur épuisé. Il continua tout de même à avancer et, quand il lui sembla que cette pompe vitale n'éclaterait pas en morceaux, il écarta au maximum les pans de sa blouse pour faciliter ses mouvements après avoir replacé d'un geste nerveux le peu de cheveux qui lui restait sur le côté droite de sa tête. Sa joue le piquait et il sut alors qu'elle était de nouveau parcourue de spasmes nerveux et même sa main tremblait trop pour pouvoir la masser comme il en avait l'habitude.

« J'ai trouvé sa poche à perfusion près de la chambre trente-deux ! », s'écria une deuxième voix qui devait appartenir à la blonde qui lui avait apporté son repas le matin-même.

Il était foutu. Elles allaient le rattraper et ça en serait fini de lui. De nouveaux cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il sut qu'elles s'apprêtaient à l'encercler. Il lança un regard abattu vers cette boîte si précieuse qui pendait de son pied à perfusion et un sentiment de désespoir le submergea tout entier. Alors, c'est ainsi que se finissait son histoire ? Il serait de nouveau à la merci de toutes ces personnes ? N'avait-il donc pas le droit à la parole ? N'avait-il donc pas le droit de prendre ses propres décisions ?! Était-il condamné à toujours agir en fonction des désirs de toutes ces sirènes ensorcelantes ?

L'air lui manquait et il se mit à suffoquer en entendant l'une de ces dames prononcer son nom d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Qu'elle se taise donc ! Qu'elle cesse d'adopter un tel air doucereux alors qu'ils savaient tous deux que rien ne s'arrangerait pour lui ! Non, il n'allait pas aller mieux ! Non, ils ne trouveraient pas de solutions ! Qu'elles cessent donc de croire qu'elles pouvaient tout contrôler ! Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient le contrôle de cette situation ! Personne n'en avait le contrôle sauf **elle**. Et, qu'on se le dise, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec **elle**. **Elle** était la souveraine incontestée de tous les maux et les félicités du monde. **Elle** était somptueuse et invincible. **Elle** était funestement magnifique et majestueusement funèbre. **Elle** était...

On prononça de nouveau son nom et ses phalanges blanchirent encore plus – si cela était possible – en se resserrant autour de la barre de fer. Le bruit des talons était si accentué qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient tout juste derrière lui. Inconsciemment, il laissa échapper le peu de larmes que contenaient encore ses yeux asséchés par des années de tourments et de culpabilité. Il les sentait humidifier son visage blafard et s'immiscer dans les rides qu'avaient creusées trop de heurts et le goût amèrement salé qu'elles déposèrent sur sa langue lui noua le cœur d'émotion.

Alors, voilà, c'en était fini. C'en était fini de lui. Il n'en demandait pas tant, pourtant. Il voulait juste **lui** donner cette boîte, il voulait juste **lui** lire ces derniers mots et puis il aurait obéi, au fond. Il n'aurait même pas opposé la moindre résistance ! Il voulait juste avoir l'occasion de **lui** parler une dernière fois en face à face et **lui** dire qu'il refusait cette tragédie dans laquelle étaient plongés tous ces hommes derrière ces portes blanches. Il voulait juste **lui** faire comprendre qu'il avait trouvé la lacune dans **sa** dictature et qu'il comptait bien **la** défier en passant à travers. Était-ce trop demander qu'un homme adresse quelques mots à son amante ? Était-ce trop demander qu'il lui reprenne le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait avant de sombrer ainsi ? Était-ce trop demander que de pouvoir choisir, une fois n'est pas coutume, sa propre direction ? Les larmes roulaient comme des vagues le long de ses joues et il sentait son coeur s'écraser sous le poids du désespoir. Il ne demandait qu'un dixième de secondes, pourtant, rien qu'un clignement d'oeil et il en aurait fini. Mais elles ne le voulaient pas. Non, **elle** ne le voulait pas. **Elle** refusait de s'avouer vaincue et il était certain qu'**elle** se délectait déjà de le voir devenir un autre de ces zombies.

Il tourna alors à droite et, soudain, une porte apparut devant lui et une vague d'espoir l'emporta. Il claudiqua difficilement vers elle – son genou commençait à le faire souffrir – et chercha avec hâte la poignée avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une porte automatique qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un badge du personnel. Il jura, enragé, et, de colère, l'agressa de coups de poings aussi pathétiques que douloureux.

« Je crois qu'il est près des portes automatiques ! », rugit de nouveau la blonde.

La main gauche plongée dans les quelques mèches qui lui obstruaient encore la vision, il s'adossa contre ladite porte et glissa tout le long. Il savait que c'en était fini, à quoi bon continuer de fuir ? Il ferait mieux de rester là et attendre qu'elles s'emparent de lui et le mettent sous sédation au lieu de continuer à s'exténuer ainsi. Il renversa son pied à perfusion afin de récupérer la boîte en acajou qui y pendait et de la serrer contre son coeur. Il aurait tant voulu la **lui** donner et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec tout ceci mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas sa première tentative et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Il caressa le loquet en or qui maintenait la boîte fermée, un air tendre et mélancolique dans le regard, et sourit amèrement. Il aurait tant voulu faire cela aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'était leur anniversaire. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux et il leva le menton pour les empêcher de couler. Il pouvait pleurer de frustration ou de rage parce qu'on lui niait un de ses droits fondamentaux, certes, mais certainement pas de tristesse suite à leur histoire. **Elle** ne le méritait pas. C'était **elle** qui s'était enfuie après l'avoir enfermé de la sorte dans cette prison sans aucune sortie de secours.

_Sans sortie de secours..._ Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ! Il porta son regard vers sa gauche, vers une autre de ces énièmes portes blanches. Mais il savait que celle-ci ne cachait pas un autre mort-vivant. Non ! Il s'agissait d'une issue de secours réglementaire menant au toit de l'établissement. Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle chose, lui qui était très certainement le plus ancien habitant de ce lieu irréprochablement sordide ? Les talons de ses poursuivants lui apprirent qu'elles s'apprêtaient à déboucher sur ce couloir et il se dépêcha de se lever, emportant par la même occasion son pied à perfusion. Sa boite contre son flanc gauche, il poussa du pied et de son support métallique la porte qui devait mener vers son dernier espoir et il laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne pensait pas retenir quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Il s'engageait avec hâte dans les escaliers quand il entendit les dames en blanc débouler dans le lieu qu'il venait de quitter.

« Vers l'issue de secours, vite ! », réagit une troisième voix et, suite au brouhaha que causa cette réplique, il comprit qu'elles devaient au moins être une demi dizaine à sa poursuite.

Il avançait péniblement, son genou refaisait des siennes et ses maigres jambes avaient du mal à tenir le coup mais il ne se laissait pas abattre. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de **l'**atteindre et il refusait de faire machine arrière ! Sa boîte contre son flan, agrippé de sa main gauche à la rambarde des escaliers, il avançait tel un conquérant le jour de son ultime bataille. Mais malheureusement, les dames en blanc étaient bien plus en forme et plus rapides que lui. L'une d'entre elles réussit d'ailleurs à mettre la main sur le noeud qui nouait sa blouse et il manqua de peu de basculer en arrière, la tête la première. Il agrippa plus fortement la rambarde et, sans jamais quitter des yeux la porte qui trônait en amont des escaliers, il tenta de lui donner un coup suffisamment violent avec son pied à perfusion.

Cela fonctionna car, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il l'entendit hurler, suivie par ses comparses qu'elle venait très certainement de faire chuter à leur tour. Ce n'est que quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'en tentant de retrouver son équilibre, il avait laissé échapper sa précieuse boîte. Un air horrifié s'afficha alors sur son visage et il fut tenté de s'infiltrer dans la mêlée de cheveux, de jambes et de blanc que formaient désormais ces femmes pour la récupérer mais sa raison en décida autrement. Après tout, il connaissait son contenu par coeur. Il ouvrit donc la porte avant de la refermer aussitôt derrière lui.

Dès que ses pupilles furent habituées à la lumière, il parcourut des yeux l'espace qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'y avait absolument rien, si ce n'est une cheminée en briques à sa droite de laquelle s'échappait la vapeur des cuisines. Il avança donc jusqu'au petit muret face à lui et se pencha par dessus pour en jauger la hauteur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il apprit que ses suspicions étaient fondées : il se trouvait au moins à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un mot ou deux mais il fut stoppé dans son élan quand un bruit sourd lui parvint aux oreilles : elles l'avaient rattrapé. C'est ainsi que six femmes toutes vêtues de blanc s'échappèrent de la cage d'escalier comme des fourmis qui sortent de leur terrier. La blonde semblait boiter et il comprit que c'était elle qu'il avait poussée. Ils les vit se déplacer doucement, comme si elles avaient peur de la moindre de ses réactions, et tenter de l'encercler. Une rousse, qu'il reconnut comme étant la chef de ce petit groupe prit alors la parole.

« Monsieur Uchiha ? Calmez-vous, d'accord ? Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

Il grogna et se braqua alors, portant ses deux mains sur son pied à perfusion d'un geste brusque, et il les vit reculer d'un même mouvement.

« Nul besoin de s'emporter. Nous sommes des êtres civilisés et nous pouvons discuter. Souvenez-vous de ce que vous a dit le Docteur Miterashi. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la mention de son psychiatre et il lui lança un regard peu amène.

« Et si vous vous éloigniez de ce muret ? Nous allons prendre le temps de discuter et je vous assure qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait. », tenta-t-elle encore en avançant prudemment vers lui.

Il leva son pied à perfusion d'un geste menaçant et tituba légèrement suite au manque d'équilibre que cela entraîna. En guise de réponse, elle leva les mains au ciel d'un air vaincu et ils reculèrent tous deux d'un pas.

« Itachi ?», intervint alors une timide voix qui appartenait à la brune qu'il avait entendue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il vit la rousse froncer les sourcils, certainement à cause du manque de professionnalisme de sa subordonnée mais elle garda ses yeux sur lui, sans doute pour jauger sa réaction. Il tourna alors son regard vers la brune.

« Itachi, poursuivit-elle, tu sais bien que nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Au contraire, notre souhait le plus cher est que tu sois en bonne santé. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans la mer grise qu'étaient les siens et une once de culpabilité le frappa. Il avait été très dur dans ses mots avec elle et ses collègue le matin-même, et s'il est vrai qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit, il aurait pu le formuler autrement. Il savait qu'elles souhaitaient toutes l'aider mais elles ne comprenaient pas, elles ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'elles ne pouvaient rien pour lui et ça le rendait fou. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont il était capable, de ce à quoi **cette autre** l'avait conduit...

« Je sais que l'opération suggérée par le docteur Hatake peut sembler risquée mais il faut que tu penses à ce que ça pourra t'apporter. » , continua-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Il regarda sa main tendue vers lui avec méfiance mais il fut soudain partagé. Et s'il la prenait, qu'il la laissait le ramener dans sa chambre et qu'il lui expliquait tout ce qu'il ressentait...est-ce qu'elle le comprendrait ? Il avait l'impression que, oui. Ses yeux compatissants et sa voix si douce lui donnaient cette impression. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Peut-être qu'elle l'aiderait même dans son entreprise et trouverait un moyen encore plus blessant de détruire **cet autre être** qui le martyrisait tant ? Peut-être même qu'elle comprendrait ses actes, toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait commises et qu'elle lui donnerait l'absolution dont il avait temps besoin ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait apprendre à l'aimer à juste dose pour que cesse cette malédiction qui était jetée à tous ceux qu'il osait trop aimer ?

« Laisse-nous t'aider...d'accord ? », finit-elle en laissant sa main suspendue en l'air et il sentit sa propre main se détacher progressivement de la barre métallique qu'il serrait toujours avec une poigne de fer.

Mais soudain, un mouvement dans le point de mort de son champ de vision l'alerta et il comprit vite qu'il s'était fait avoir. La rousse venait de hocher de la tête et cela avait dû être leur signal dès le départ car, soudain, elles se précipitèrent toutes vers lui, armées jusqu'aux dents de leurs aiguilles aux promesses oniriques. Elles avaient essayé de l'avoir en jouant sur l'empathie et en mettant en avant la plus apaisante d'elles toutes, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Non. Dans un dernier élan de courage, il s'élança alors vers la brune, s'empara de sa main qu'il bloqua derrière son dos et colla son torse squelettique contre ce dernier. Il fit passer ses deux bras de part et d'autre de son corps avant de saisir à pleines mains son pied à perfusion qu'il maintint alors contre la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Pas un geste ! », hurla-t-il et il les vit toutes se figer de stupeur.

Il recula doucement vers le petit muret qui les séparaient du vide, le regard fou et de la sueur perlant de son cuir chevelu.

« Si vous vous approchez de ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre, menaça-t-il, je saute et je l'emmène avec moi ! »

Elles écarquillèrent toutes les yeux d'horreur et il fut rassuré que son discours ait eu l'impact désiré.

« Monsieur Uchiha, tenta tout de même la rousse en levant bien les mains en signe de soumission, ne faites pas ça. Vous savez quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir et vous n'êtes pas-  
– Quoi ? Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme ? », rugit-il alors.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles ses sourcils se froncèrent et que ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans une profonde réflexion.

« Pas ce genre d'homme, répéta-t-il doucement dans un murmure en baissant les yeux. Puis il replongea ses prunelles charbon dans la lave qui lui faisait face et éclata d'un rire sardonique et saccadé à la grande stupéfaction de son audience, tandis que la brune dans ses bras écarquillait grandement les yeux. Tu penses peut-être me connaître, aussi ? Répliqua-il sarcastiquement. Il vit les muscles de son cou remuer car elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer et son expression se rembrunit aussitôt. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. », prononça-t-il d'une voix qui gela l'atmosphère.

Il les vit toutes se tendre mais il n'en avait que faire. Il pressa encore plus la barre métallique contre le cou de sa victime comme pour soutenir ses paroles et il l'entendit hoqueter d'horreur.

« Arrêtez de me parler comme si vous me connaissiez ou que vous pouviez m'aider ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. », répéta-t-il en les dévisageant une par une.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'était mise à trembler depuis qu'il avait emprisonnée sa collègue.

« J'ai fait des choses que vous n'oseriez jamais imaginer dans vos pires cauchemars. »

Elle baissa instantanément les yeux, le corps parcouru de spasmes qu'elle peinait à contrôler.

« Alors, reprit-il en dévisageant de nouveau la rousse, je vous déconseille fortement d'esquisser le moindre mouvement sinon votre amie effectuera le saut de l'ange avec moi. »

Elle déglutit et il crut un instant que ses menaces avaient eu l'effet escompté.

« Mais nous pouvons vous-, tenta-t-elle tout de même, très certainement dans une ultime tentative de le raisonner.  
– La ferme ! Elle l'exaspérait à penser qu'elle et ses collègues possédaient un remède miracle à tous ces démons qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Arrêtez de croire que vous pouvez me sauver ! Arrêtez de croire que vous avez réponse à tout, bordel ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables qui se croit au-dessus de tout, cracha-t-il en pressant dangereusement la carotide de la brune. Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi ni pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Il n'y a qu'**elle** qui puisse me venir en aide et ça n'a jamais été dans **ses** intentions. Vous ne le voyez pas ?! S'acharnait-il. Vous ne voyez pas que vous ne contrôlez rien ?! Vous ne voyez pas qu'**elle** vous manipule tous ? Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! »

Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler de fatigue et ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. La brune dans ses bras poussait des cris plaintifs et apeurés, secouée par ses mouvements saccadés qui pressaient toujours plus son artère dont le sillon était de plus en plus visible et écarlate.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'écervelées qui se croit intouchable. Attendez donc qu'**elle** se souvienne de votre existence et qu'**elle** vous force à lui rendre ce qu'**elle** pense mériter, rit-il soudain. Attendez un peu d'avoir vécu _le quart_ de ce que j'ai vécu et puis seulement on pourra en discuter ! »

Elles le regardaient tous avec incompréhension et une pointe d'anxiété qui l'énervait profondément. Pourquoi donc avaient-elles peur de lui ? C'est d'**elle** dont il fallait être effrayé ! Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ? Pourquoi personne ne voyait qu'ils s'étaient tous faits avoir ?! Son coeur martelait sa poitrine et pressait ses poumons si bien qu'il peinait à respirer. Il se sentait défaillir et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas tant qu'il ne **lui** avait pas adressé ses derniers mots.

« Mais je m'en fous, murmura-t-il le souffle court en essayant d'atténuer sa fréquence cardiaque. Faites donc ce que vous voulez, vous comprendrez assez vite que j'avais raison. »

Il soupira doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son souffre-douleur pour reprendre son souffle quelques instants avant de reculer et de poser ses yeux au sol, un sourire mélancolique et malsain pendu aux lèvres.

« Attendez un peu de voir ce qu'elle va vous faire subir..., acheva-t-il toujours en souriant d'un air triste.  
– Mais de qui parlez-v- », se risqua une fois de plus la rousse.  
– Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale en la fusillant du regard.

Il en profita pour presser encore plus son trépied contre la gorge de sa victime qui laissa alors échapper des larmes et un hurlement déchirant. La tension était désormais à son comble et, s'il n'y avait pas cette brise fraîche, il aurait pu jurer que cet instant avait été gelé et transformé en un tableau d'horreur pour l'éternité. Quand il ne vit aucune d'entre elles esquisser le moindre mouvement, il sut que ses paroles et ses gestes avaient enfin porté leur fruit. Elles pensaient très certainement qu'il était fou et il n'en doutait pas lui-même. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Mais qu'importe son état mental, il avait des choses plus importantes à effectuer.

Désormais, il allait pouvoir poursuivre son plan. Qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ? Ah oui, **lui** parler. Il était temps de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'**elle**. Il ferma doucement les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de se souvenir des mots qu'il brûlait d'envie de **lui**dire mais rien ne lui revenait en tête. Il les avait pourtant tous mémoriser les uns après les autres, il les avait marqués au fer rouge sur son cerveau, alors que se passait-il ? C'était son heure de gloire, il était censé enfin briller de mille feux et **l**'éblouir par sa répartie alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Était-ce le trac ? Était-ce la nervosité qu'il avait accumulée durant plus de vingt-ans de silence ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Toi ! », beugla-t-il en ignorant la femme contre sa poitrine qui gigotait bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Une femme aux cheveux teints en rose posa alors ses yeux surpris sur lui.

« Va chercher mon coffret !  
– Votre...coffret ? Souffla-t-elle, incrédule.  
– Oui, la pressa-t-il impatiemment. Celui que ta copine blonde a fait tomber dans les escaliers. Et dépêche-toi ! »

Il la vit le fixer un instant, médusée, et laisser son regard vagabonder entre lui et la rousse, et il décida de presser un peu plus le fer contre la gorge de son amie et de reculer dangereusement. La Rose se précipita alors dans la cage d'escaliers et en ressortit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il aurait voulu récupérer cet objet si précieux et l'ouvrir de ses propres mains mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux – et des mains – la jeune femme qui reposait contre lui. Sans elle, elles risquaient de l'enchaîner aussitôt et il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de reprendre sa revanche sur _son bourreau_. Il ordonna donc à la Rose d'ouvrir ladite boîte et fut agacé par le regard surpris qu'elle afficha quand elle aperçut son contenu. Pourquoi croyaient-elles toutes que toutes ces personnes dont elles « s'occupaient » n'étaient capables de rien en dehors de ces murs blancs ? Elles l'exaspéraient.

« Toi ! , aboya-t-il de nouveau en direction d'une autre femme aux cheveux teints en violet.  
– Oui ? Murmura-t-elle, incertaine.  
– Lis, souffla-t-il simplement et il ne fut pas surpris de l'air choqué qu'elle afficha. A haute voix. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa collègue, s'empara de la boîte tout en lui glissant un regard compatissant et saisit de ses mains tremblantes son contenu qui s'avérait être une lettre. Elle la déplia méticuleusement et, après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'oeil qui se voulait rassurant à la brune, elle se lança dans la lecture de ses derniers mots.

* * *

_**A écouter**__: Requiem for a dream, longue version de 6 min 37 en boucle._

* * *

**A _toi_**,

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Tout semblait pourtant aller si bien, était-ce juste une impression ? Parle-moi, je t'en supplie. Séduis-moi de nouveau de ces mirages qui me donnaient l'impression d'avoir un objectif à atteindre, fais battre mon coeur d'une jeunesse et d'un zèle nouveaux, murmure dans mes oreilles ces mots qui me poussent à veiller chaque nuit pour voir le soleil levant d'un jour nouveau. Parle-moi.

Tu sais, j'ai eu beau avoir recours à toutes sortes de tisanes et de techniques d'hypnose de ces charlatans qui parcourent les rues, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir du jour où je t'ai rencontrée. J'étais encore trop jeune pour parfaitement comprendre ce qui me liait à toi, pourquoi j'avais ce besoin – non, ce devoir – de te garder si près de moi, au point de développer ces drôles de réflexes qui m'assuraient des années, si ce n'est l'éternité à tes côtés. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'étais si chère et pourquoi toutes ces personnes dans mon entourage s'acharnaient tant à te maintenir si près de moi et, entre nous soi dit, je n'en avais cure. Je savais juste que tu avais une certaine valeur, que tu serais toujours à mes côtés et j'ai fait le choix de m'accrocher à toi comme un homme à la mer s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

C'était les plus belles années de ma vie, tu sais ? Tous ces jours où je courais dans les champs entourant ma maison familiale, un sourire aux lèvres et le bonheur dans les tripes, je ne les oublierai jamais. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était réellement le bonheur et, pourtant, je doutais pouvoir un jour me sentir encore plus heureux.

Et puis Sasuke est arrivé.

Au départ, j'étais jaloux de lui car je savais que tu l'aimais aussi mais tous mes doutes se sont vite dissipés quand j'ai compris que tu y étais bien obligée : qui pouvait ne pas aimer cette petite boule d'énergie et de sourire ? En tout cas, je n'en étais pas capable. Je l'ai aimé comme n'importe quel frère aime son frangin d'un **amour** si fort et si protecteur que j'étais prêt à t'oublier pour que ce sourire taquin soit toujours suspendu à ses lèvres. Je pense réellement l'avoir aimé plus que toi. Mais tu le sais déjà, ça. N'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour cela que tu me l'as enlevé.

Quand tu t'es décidée à le quitter, j'ai cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Après tout, vous m'aviez l'air si heureux ensemble et vous me sembliez si inséparables qu'il m'a fallu des mois – non, des années – pour accepter votre séparation. J'en ai tant pleuré que j'ai cru que je pouvais faire un océan de mon désespoir et de ma tristesse. Mais j'en suis le seul et unique coupable, je le sais bien. Aujourd'hui encore, quand je me rends sur sa tombe, je ne parviens pas à lui avouer que tu es restée malgré tout à mes côtés. Et je m'en veux tellement d'avoir si facilement accepté que tu me choisisses à sa place que j'ai du mal à ne serait-ce que prononcer son prénom. Il ne mérite pas que je piétine ainsi son coeur. Et il ne méritait certainement pas que son grand-frère lui vole la flamme qui réchauffait son coeur.

Je crois que c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à sombrer. Doucement, à petite dose. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards accusateurs de mon père, les larmes dans les yeux de ma mère et l'absence de ce frère que j'avais tant chéri. Donc j'ai endormi mon cerveau dans des vapeurs illusoires, j'ai trouvé ma délivrance dans ce sable blanc, j'ai piqué ma culpabilité de ces seringues héroïques... J'étais vraiment prêt à tout pour oublier ces remords qui me rongeaient.

Mais ce n'était pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as trouvé ainsi, plongé dans cette mer stupéfiante. Je croyais que tu avais peur que je te quitte pour de bon et que je sombre à mon tour. Était-ce là la manifestation de ta culpabilité vis-à-vis de mon frère ? Regrettais-tu tant tes actes que tu t'étais promis de maintenir son grand-frère adoré loin de la barque de Charon ? J'en doute fortement. Toujours est-il que tu as réussi ton coup. Tu as su tirer suffisamment sur le fil rouge qui nous reliait pour que je reprenne le bon chemin. J'étais un oiseau blessé et je pensais alors que tu venais tout juste de panser mes ailes meurtries.

J'avais alors décidé de rendre hommage à mon frère. Il voulait devenir président, tu sais ? C'est pour ça que je me suis lancé dans la politique. Sasuke a toujours voulu sauver le monde et je me suis dit que la moindre des choses serait de marcher dans ses pas et de faire revivre cette volonté qui l'animait tant. Et ça a fonctionné. Pendant des années, j'ai cru avoir trouvé ma place dans cette société. J'avais des amis, une situation financière assez précoce mais stable, une vie amoureuse parfaitement comblée, des ambitions, un avenir... J'avais un plan tout tracé : je devais finir mes études, épouser ma magnifique petite-amie, fonder une famille et être heureux.

Et puis Hana est morte.

Je pensais pourtant que tu étais heureuse de me savoir aimé et dorloté par ce petit bout de femme mais je suppose que j'aurais dû me douter de ta réaction. Ne me mens pas, je sais qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une autre de tes manipulations. Ne fais pas comme si tu étais innocente, je te connais. Tu la haïssais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'appréciais pas le fait que je puisse en aimer une autre plus que toi, avoue-le ! J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais ça m'a frappé quand Maman s'en est allée à son tour. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait me consoler après la mort de mon âme-soeur et tu l'as tuée à son tour. Que t'ont-elles donc fait, dis-moi ? De quoi étaient-elles coupables ? Je croyais que tu voulais me rendre heureux mais voilà que tu me retirais mes trois seules sources de bonheur dans ce monde.

Je sais bien que tu aurais voulu que je ne regarde que toi pendant tout ce temps, mais je ne pouvais pas, comprends-moi. Bien sûr que je t'aimais. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, seul le visage de Sasuke me revenait en tête. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me murmurer ces mots doux qu'il aurait dû être le seul à entendre. Je ne pouvais pas me risquer à caresser tes courbes tentatrices sans l'imaginer couvrir ton prénom de baisers. Je te l'avais dit, hurlé, même, maintes et maintes fois. Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer plus que tout. Je ne voulais pas t'aimer plus que tout. Je ne pouvais me le permettre. Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Tu m'y as contraint.

En l'espace de quelques années, j'avais déjà perdu mon frère, mon âme-soeur, ma mère, mon père, et malgré tout je parvenais toujours à résister à tes appels à la luxure. Je t'ai mise hors de toi n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais, chérie, ne me mens pas. Je t'ai vu te venger sur tous ceux que j'aimais. Je t'ai vue détruire Shisui, écraser oncle Obito, écarteler Kakashi et poignarder Kisame de dos. Je t'ai vue narguer Naruto, je t'ai vue plonger Gaara face première dans la boue. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais être discrète. Je t'ai vue faire tout ça mais j'ai tout de même résister à tes menaces.

C'est pour cela que tu t'en es pris directement à moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que je me retrouve dans ce lit, à moitié défiguré, les cheveux tombant, la peau sur les os et les yeux vitreux, dis-moi ? C'est pour cela que j'ai perdu toute ma dignité au point de ne plus être qu'un vulgaire pantin infantilisé que toutes ces femmes en blanc regardent avec tant de pitié ? Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses, dis-moi pourquoi et comment nous en sommes arrivés là ! « Métastase » qu'ils m'ont dit, « accident vasculo-cérébral » me répètent-ils, « risques de paralysies »... Que du jargon médical pour me dire à quel point notre histoire d'amour est bien plus tragique que n'importe quelle pièce de Shakespeare.

Tu sais, la première fois que tu t'en es prise à moi, j'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai pas su quoi faire. J'aurais aimé que tu en finisses avec moi, que je rejoigne Sasuke et je pensais sincèrement que c'était là ton but. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ta colère envers moi s'était depuis longtemps transformée en haine et que tu ne comptais me laisser partir si facilement. Et quand je l'ai compris, j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur de finir dans un état bien pire que toutes ces personnes entre ces murs blancs. Alors j'ai oublié mes inhibitions, j'ai détruit les murs que je m'étais efforcé de bâtir entre toi et moi et j'ai laissé mes premiers émois agir à la place de ma raison.

Il n'y a que maintenant que je réalise à quel point c'était stupide et destructeur de ma part. Car t'aimer n'a en rien facilité ma chute. Loin de là.

Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que j'étais le seul fautif dans notre relation, que je ne faisais pas suffisamment d'efforts pour te garder auprès de moi, que je ne te montrais pas suffisamment mes sentiments... Et puis j'ai compris que le problème venait de toi : je t'étais indifférent. Tu voulais que je t'aime et, pourtant, tes sentiments à mon égard étaient bien contraires. Alors j'ai tout fait pour te rendre jalouse et pour susciter la moindre étincelle de ta part. Tu ne le savais probablement pas mais tu étais et tu resteras très certainement toujours la seule chose qui animait mon âme brisée.

Et je t'ai aimée comme personne auparavant. J'ai rempli mes poumons de cette fumée noire et toxique pour te voir encore et encore me ramener vers toi. J'ai noyé mon sang dans cet alcool pour te montrer mon désespoir face à ton indifférence. J'ai vécu, putain. J'ai ri, pleuré, j'ai conduit comme un malade sur les autoroutes qui bordent mon village, j'ai sauté du haut des plus hautes chutes du monde et je t'ai aimée. Je t'ai aimée à plein poumons. Je t'ai aimée à en faire **saigner** mon coeur des larmes de joie, à en briser le mur du son et à vivre à reculons pour pouvoir finir mon existence par notre lune-de-miel. J'ai coupé mes veines pour te montrer la couleur de mes sentiments. J'ai inspiré tout l'air des montagnes pour m'enivrer de ton parfum singulier et j'ai couru, j'ai usé mes muscles jusqu'aux derniers pour te sentir dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Et j'ai crié, crié, mon amour pour moi, mon désespoir quand tu me niais, ma chute infernale quand tu faisais semblant de regarder ailleurs. J'ai marqué mon corps de chacune de mes erreurs pour ne jamais les oublier, j'ai tatoué ton nom sur mon coeur à l'encre indélébile pour que jamais tu ne me quittes.

Que n'ai-je donc pas fait pour toi ? J'ai écrit des odes pour faire tes louanges, j'ai vanté tes mérites aux badauds et passants, j'ai plongé ma **plume** jusqu'aux sangs pour te rendre éternelle sur ces feuilles de papier. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? N'est-ce pas suffisant que tu sois celle à qui je pense quand je dors, celle dont le parfum emplit mes narines à chaque instant de ma misérable existence ? N'est-ce pas suffisant que j'ai tué mon propre frère pour n'avoir aucune compétition ?!

Car, oui, je l'avoue, c'est là l'ampleur de mon amour pour toi ! Je me suis débarrassé de tous ceux qui m'empêchaient de ne voir que toi ! Mais vas-y, va donc me dénoncer, va leur dire quel malade je suis réellement, va tenter de te blanchir en leur apprenant à tous que tout ce sang s'est écoulé à cause de mon poignard. Tu sais tout aussi bien que tu es la véritable cause de ce carnage ! Tu m'as forcé à accomplir toutes ces horreurs ! Et l'être perfide que tu es le savait : j'aurais tout fait pour toi. Tout ! Sasuke, Hana, Maman, toutes ces personnes auxquelles je tenais tant, je les ai toutes sacrifiées pour ne serait-ce qu'une caresse de tes lèvres. Mais ça ne te suffisait pas ! Ça ne t'aurait jamais suffi ! J'ai cru que tu jalousais mon entourage parce que tu m'aimais alors qu'en réalité tu me haïssais de ne pas t'aimer plus que n'importe qui. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je t'ai aimée ad mortem, au point où cette dernière est devenue mon dernier espoir, mon unique chance de te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Car je n'en peux plus de cet amour. A quel genre de jeu joues-tu donc ? Tu m'enlèves tout ce à quoi je tiens pour que je ne voie que toi et puis tu me refuses ton coeur ? Quel genre de sadomachiste es-tu ?! Tu m'as coupé les ailes en pleine ascension, ne le vois-tu pas ? J'en ai marre de tous les voir me regarder avec ces regards emplis de pitié parce qu'ils savent que tu vas me quitter. Je n'en peux plus de voir le visage de Sasuke dans la glace à chaque fois que je promène mes yeux sur ce tatouage que j'ai fait en ton nom. Je suffoque dans cette cage dans laquelle tu m'as enfermé. Je refuse de te laisser décider encore une fois comment notre histoire va se terminer. Tu ne me quitteras pas, chérie. Oh, non. Car c'est moi qui te dis au revoir. Ça y est, tu as eu raison de moi. Je te quitte, chérie. Je te quitte pour _elle_.

Ta soeur ? Ta cousine ? Ta mère ? Ta jumelle maléfique ? Personne n'a jamais su me dire le lien qui vous unissait. Je sais que vous êtes indissociables, que tu finis par tout lui céder contre ton gré et qu'elle s'empare avidement de tout ce qui échappe à ta surveillance, te laissant pleurer la disparation de tes biens. Je sais combien tu la jalouses elle et ses possessions et c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Je veux te voir à genoux, me supplier de te revenir. Je veux voir ton visage se contorsionner sous la douleur et la peine de me voir de nouveau te glisser entre les doigts. Je veux te voir tenter pour la énième fois de me retenir égoïstement sans aucune chance de réussir. Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir su m'aimer comme je t'ai aimée. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir ainsi manipulé ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait de moi cet être vide et cruel. Tu vas regretter d'avoir piétiné mes ailes maintes et maintes fois.

Oh je vais te manquer, ma belle. Je vais te manquer comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Je vais te manquer au point de te tordre le cou, de te laisser libérer vents et marées pour exprimer tes regrets, au point de laisser ouragans et tonnerres raser des terres entières, au point de faire tomber ton masque et d'exposer aux autres ta laideur qui m'est si familière.

Et tu diras à mes amis qu'ils ont tout été pour moi; que leurs rires ne mourront jamais dans mes oreilles. Que quand tu les séduiras à leur tour en leur faisant miroiter toutes ces perspectives d'avenir vides, tout cet espoir imaginaire, avant de les laisser tomber comme des moins que rien comme tu l'as fait avec moi, je serai ravi de reprendre cette interminable conversation que nous avions eu ce jour-là à ton sujet. Tu leur diras comment tu vas les tromper à leur tour avant de lâchement les abandonner. Tu leur diras que tu n'es que passagère, que tu n'es là que pour leur mentir et que leur temps avec toi est compté. Tu leur diras que toutes ces larmes que tu verseras à mon sépulcre ne sont pas suscitées par la peine mais par la culpabilité. Car, si il y a bien une chose que tu sais faire, c'est pleurer. Oui, je te connais. Tu pleureras, comme à la mort de Sasuke. Tu recouvriras la terre entière de ton voile funèbre.

Oh, mais que dis-je ? N'est-ce pas prétentieux de ma part de supposer que toutes ces larmes que tu verses ne sont que pour moi ? Tu as tant d'amants et d'amantes ici et aux quatre coins de la terre...mais qu'importe, agis donc comme il te semble. Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais.

Mais ne pleure pas pour moi, ne pleure pas maintenant que je suis heureux. Je suis prêt, tu sais ? J'ai fait mes bagages. J'ai emballé mes clics et mes clacs et je les ai jetés dans l'océan. J'ai emballé mes plus beaux souvenirs dans un tissu d'or et de soie dans ma mémoire et j'ai vidé mon sang des amères disputes et de toute la colère que ton nom suscite en moi. J'ai répandu dans le vide intersidéral qu'est devenu mon coeur tous les sentiments qui m'ont liés à toi jusqu'alors. Je t'aime à tout jamais mais je suis dans le regret de te dire que je m'en vais. Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol. Vivre, non, **te** vivre m'est devenu insupportable et j'aperçois ta soeur me tendre les bras pour me lover dans les abysses profondes de son sommeil éternel. Je m'en vais, **la vie**. Je m'en vais car tu m'en as trop fait.

- **Itachi.**

* * *

Les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux, la violette releva doucement ses prunelles vers le paysage déchirant qui se présentait face à elle. Cet homme, ce patient avec qui elle se plaisait tant à parler... Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Qu'avait-il fait à son frère ? A toutes ces personnes ?

Tout se déroula rapidement et pourtant elle eut l'impression que des années lumières s'étaient écoulées entre chaque action. Elle le vit soudainement lâcher son pied à perfusion, pousser sa collègue vers l'avant et puis, tandis que sa bouche se tordait dans un hoquet d'horreur, elle le vit avancer à reculons vers le muret, les yeux fermés et le visage baigné par un rayon de lumière.

Le sourire mélancolique et apaisé qu'il lui offrit quand il enjamba la structure en briques se tatoua à tout jamais dans son esprit tandis que ses rétines ne semblaient pas vouloir oublier ce corps amaigri et drapé de blanc qui s'élevait dans les airs.

* * *

Dis, est-ce que tu me vois ?

_Regarde-moi !_

**_Regarde-moi donc voler._**


End file.
